Endless journey
by Midnight69060
Summary: this is about luna, a hated angel/demon princess who is being punished for something she didn't do, this is her story. (i made it T to be save, but it might become higher or lower, depending on what i'm thinking)


A/N this is the first time I have ever wrote a story and putted it on the internet. I know it isn't perfect, so please bear with me if there are mistakes in it. And if you find such a mistake, please subscribe that, so I can fix that. And this is the same if you have any idea's. please don't flame, because that's not nice and I do that never either. I am going to put this in a fandom, but there will be multiple ones, so there might be more that one ''books'' if I manage to make more than one chapter… please enjoy the story!

'' speaking'' normal talking

**Speaking** Twilight talking

- Speaking- Oliver talking

/speaking/ storm talking

**Prologue:**

(NOBODY'S POV)

The noise in the main hall was deafening as the people, who were inside, sitting in rings around a circle were shouting all kinds of things. ''SHE HAS TO DIE'', ''MUDERER'' and ''DEMON'' were much used praises. If you didn't know what was happening you would have thought there was some serial killer they were making that much noise about, but that wasn't true. There was a going to be someone that would be punished, but the one had still the be brought in.

After 10 minutes of shouting, two huge doors, what were at the beginning of the hall, opened up and everyone inside the hall went quiet. First two guards came in. they were big and full of muscle and were wearing amours and leather masks that covered their whole faces. They were both carrying big heavy metal chains. At the end a young girl walked in. she wasn't big and was walking with her head bowed forwards, her raven black hair in front or her face. The crowd began to shout again the sight of the girl. The two guards were in the middle of the circle and yanked harshly at the chains. The girl stumbled and fell, the crowd cheering because of it. The girl came back up and limped in the middle of the circle and stood still.

For the second time the doors opened and 30 men and women came into the hall. The crowd began cheering for those men and women. Those 30 people were the members of a high council, who judged everyone in the kingdom. They went to their seat and the crowd went silent again. The head of the council went to the altar and began to speak with a low and calming voice and everyone could hear.

''We are here today to place a judgement on our younger princess, the half angel and half demoness Luna Noir Lupine Pandora.''

The girl straightens up and the hair falls away from her face. The ones who could look at her face could see her heart formed face whit a small nose and pouty lips, but the most remarkable were her eyes. The left one was a startling blood red, while the right one was an ice blue colour. Her face looked perfect, only marred by a scar that started by her hairline, crossed her right eye and ended on her right cheek. It looked like a cut from a knife that was never really treated. Her frame was small, but you could see she was from royal blood, as she carried herself with an air of determination and confidence. The girl looked straight at the speaker, and flairs you're her wings. They were pitch black with little spots of shimmering silver and gold. They were at a span of 4 feet long and looked strong and able to fly large distances. The speaker looks startled for a moment, before he continues. The crowd began murmuring at the sight of the girl.

''Luna is accused of murdering one of our own and that is unforgivable. We have come to this conclusion. We are going to make you immortal and expel you from our planet. You are going to travel trough the universe, trough differed dimensions and trough differed times, by orders of the three seers Lady Vitae, Lady Naturam and Lord Morte. They will tell you what to do and give you assignments. You'll get 3 animal guardians that you will choose after the first half of the judgement. They will help you and be your conpanions for life, so choose wisely. You'll still have your powers and wings , but you can't use them at full capebility. 5 priestess will make barrriers that will blok the most of your powers as for your wing, we can't do much to limit them in power, as you have the strongest of the whole kingdom.'' The crowd made noises of suprise with that remark, nobody would have thought that they would be that strong, neverless the strongest. The speaker wasn't done yet '' some of your family requested to give you some of theitr possesions, you will also get them after the judgement. This is what we have decided.''afer that there was a silence before some people began to made noises of protest, they were thinking that the punishment was to soft and that she was deserving something harsher. ''QUIET'' the speaker shouted. The crowd was so shocked that they stopped shouting. ''the punishement she is getting is enough'' he said to the people who were shouting.''let her be let away to the animal chambers. The two guards pulled one again on the chains and luna was dragged out of the main hall, accompanied by shouting

(LUNA'S POV)

I'm dragged out of the hall, the crowds shouting following till the doors were closed. I was led through various halls, before coming into a chamber full of cages and noises. There were al kinds of animals from big lions and gryphons to small puppies and little fairy's. The guards waited at the entrance and after a while a man appears. Unlock the chains please. The guards hesitate before doing it. After I'm freed I turn to the man, looking up at him. ''Close your eyes and let your instinct guide you.''

I close my eyes and concentrate. After a few minutes I feel pulls coming from three directions. I follow the nearest and when I'm here I open my eyes and look at the cage in front of me. It's not a high one and reaches only to my hips. I squat down in front of it and look inside. I see a black wolf, the fur is almost as dark almost as dark as my wings, only one or two shades lighter. She (as I can see that the wolf is female) has scars on her body and I wonder where they come from. There is also a scar on her left eye, and that makes an familiar sight. She has a green and a yellow eye and is looking at me with a gentle expression, but I could see that she's ready to jump away, could any danger occur. I slowly reach forward and pet her head. She makes and noise of pleasure and leans into the touch, as if saying ''I trust you''. I open the cage and the wolf walks out of it. ''I'm going to call you twilight. ''I say softly. The newly named twilight barks in agreement. Once again I close my eyes and search for the second animal.

I feel the second closest pull coming from a different direction. Without opening my eyes, I avoid cages and loose and flying animals. I come in front of another cage and open my eyes. This one is put on another cage and is even smaller than the one of twilight. I look inside and see a little tiger cub sleeping. It looks barely a year old. It's white with grey stripes. I open the cage and began to pet the cub. After a while the cub begins wake up and stretches. That how I can see that it's a male. It opens his eyes and they are a beautiful purple. It reminds me of Amethysts. It mewls at me and I pick it up and lay it into my arms.'' I'm going to call you Oliver, to honour one of the few friends I made there.'' The tiger cub, now Oliver just stares at me, almost knowingly. I sit down and show Oliver to Twilight, who followed me here and let them sniff each other. Twilight licks him in approval and takes him over from me, like ''I carry him for you, he's my adoptive child now.'' I look around, where I am and see a huge dragon near. It's black with a red belly and little black flames come out of its nose. It looks really strong and I look away quickly, hoping it doesn't notice me.

I concentrate for the third and last time and let me guided once again, followed by Twilight whose still holding Oliver. I follow it till I come at a stable of some sort. I go in and see that it's available for only on animal. It's a huge red brownish, almost bronze griffin. It has a strong and lean build and big wings. It turns around and looks sternly at me. Then I really notice its eye colour. They are like emeralds, that's are how green they are. I slowly approach the animal, unsure what to do. Then I bow I front of the griffin, to show that I'm not better then it. The griffin does nothing for a few seconds and then bows back, as if to say hat we're equal, not higher or lower then each other. I walk up to it a pet its beak. It closes his eyes in content.'' I stop and ask this creature, may I know what gender you are?'' it looks at me and rears suddenly up, and I can clearly see that he's a male. The griffin clams down and I pet him again, looking into his eyes. '' I'm going to call you storm, because of your stormy eyes. ''The griffin looks at me and then pushes his head against my shoulder as in approval. I lead Storm out of the stable and to Twilight and Oliver. Twilight let's Oliver down and he walks to Storm. Storm lowers his head and nudges Oliver a few times and then Oliver grabs Storms beak with both front paws. Storm tilts up his head and places Oliver on his back. Oliver sits down and starts looking around. In the mean time Twilight comes closer to Storm and begins to curiously sniff him. Storm notices it and turns to Twilight. After a while of sniffing Twilight stands in front of Storm and then licks him and walks to me. I take the three of them back to the entrance and to the man who works here.

The man says when I arrive here ''you found your guardian animals, but you can't talk to them. You have to do a ritual to accomplice that. I lead you four to a separate room.'' it's a small room with only a chair in the middle of it. ''Sit in the chair; I have to get the potion. I'll be back in a few minutes.'' The man says. I walk to the stool and sit. Twilight lies down in front of me, with her paws on her head. I pick Oliver of Storm and lay him with Twilight. She immediately begins to lick him. Strom walks behind the chair and also lays down, his head on my lap. I notice that the man came back, with a bright orange potion. '' you have to drink this, it might hurt a little bit, so you're warned.'' He says. I look at the man and take the potion. A strange sensation envelops me before a burning feeling begins in the back of my head. It's not really painful, but annoying. It suddenly becomes stronger, and spreads after a while trough my head. It becomes painful, that much that I see black spots. And then it's suddenly gone.

/Are you okay? / a low and manly voice sounds. ''yes it's alright now'' I answer the voice. I look around, but see nobody speaking. Then I look at Storm and see an amused glint in his eye. / Good guess, it's me who spoke. / Storm says calmly. / It's telepathic, so nobody except us four can hear it. / he explains to me. ''thank you for the explanation'' I tell him. ''My name is Luna'' I smile at the three of them. Storm winks at me, but stays quiet. **Hi Luna, it's nice to meet you.** A young females voice fills my head. It sounds melodic and airy, like she has no care in the world. I look down and see Twilight look up and smirking at me. **I hope we can be good friends.** She says happily to me. I smile back and pet her head. ''I hope so too'' I say to her. –Are you my new big sis'?- I head a young males voice in my head saying this. ''Yes Oliver, I'm going to be you big sister.'' I smile lovingly at Oliver and pick him up from where he was with Twilight and put him in my lap.' We are going to be a little family I smile at the three of them and pets Oliver's head. ''Is it okay that I call you Ollie, instead of Oliver?'' I ask him. Oliver opens a tired eye and says sleepy –yes big sissy, you are the only one that can do that- after that he promptly falls asleep.

I chuckle and stand up. ''we only have to pick up some things, shall we?'' Twilight and Storm both nod and stand up. We walk out of the room and into the animal chamber. There the two guards come back and chain me backup. Storm growled dangerously when they began to harshly jerk the chain again, making me stumble. We walk back out of the chamber and into a room across. Before Storm and Twilight stop walking before we go in. ''what is wrong?'' I ask them. /You must do this by yourself./ Storm says to me. I lay Oliver on the back of Storm. "I'll be back soon'' I say to them and walk in. It was as big as the room of the ritual and the only difference was that there was a table instead of a chair. I can see what's on it ass I walk closer towards it. First I see a fur cape. It's a dark blue colour and doesn't look like any material I've ever seen. It has a silver clasp that looks like a raven with a diamond in its beak. I pick it up and it really feels silky and like water passing trough my fingers. I stare at it in wonder and finally put it on. It feels really warm and comfy. Next to it lays a black leather messenger bag it looks really sturdy and I pull it on. The last object stuns me. There lays a scythe. The handle reaches my shoulder and the blade itself has a span of 5 feet. I pick it up and feel how a warm sensation goes through my body. It's like the scythe had chosen me, and I'm grateful of that. I tie it on my back and exit the room and see Storm, Twilight and Oliver waiting for me. **What did you get** Twilight ask curiously. ''I've got something precious.'' I say before walking away. We walked to the guards standing at the entrance of the room and they chain me up again. We walked to the main hall and the end of the judgement may begin.

(NOBODY'S POV)

There was a lot of talking noise when the doors opened again. The people of the crowd quieted down and looked at who came back. Luna, her guardian animals and the two guards came back in. at the entrance the chains were put of her arms. Many were surprised at the sight. The people, who are powerful, get bigger animal guardians and who were weaker were getting smaller guardians. They show the potential and the personality of a person. A black wolf stood for determination and spiritual strength. They were the most powerful animals on that part, followed by black cats and ravens. The tiger stood for wisdom and magic. They were faithful animals that would stand but their companion till the very end. But a whit tiger was even more special, because they choose only a select few of persons. And a griffin was also a special companion to have. The symbolised for physical power and courage. They were the one of the three most powerful in the mythical scale only they dragon was more powerful. The most of the people were lucky to even see one of the three animals, and to have one as guardian was even rarer. To see a female woman, almost a child walk in with a wolf, tiger cub and a griffin was a sight to behold. Because the animals are young, you could see that there is much room for growth. Here is also a sensible aura of calm and power around her that wasn't there before. She walked into the hall, her head high and her walk with confidence. The wolf and griffin were following her and the tiger cub was in her arms. When they were almost at the middle of the hall the four stopped. Luna placed the cub on the back of the griffin and walked into the middle of the hall. The animals sat down and watched what will happen. One of the high council stood up and went in front to speak. This is the last time we are going to stand here in this case.

''We are firstly going to bind your powers, you can get them back, but that won't happen till the three seers think it's fit. Somewhere at the left of the centre a circle is drawn up and priestess were circling it and chanting spells to keep it stable. Walk into the circle, please.'' She does that and immediately the priestess chanting began to change. The colour of the circle turned from white to rood red and Luna begins to scream. The screams were so painful that the persons hearing it got nightmares later on. Bloody chains rose up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Luna. It looked really tight. The three guardian animals began to stir and tried to come near her. But they couldn't come through the shield. The chains melted into the skin and cloths of Luna and the screaming intensified. Then the light faded away and she collapsed on the ground, panting and shivering from the pain. The animals rushed towards her human companion and tried to help her stand. It work slightly. The crowd went silent. They were looking forward to the most hated person of their world been punished, but this isn't how they thought it would be. Meanwhile Luna walked, while leaning on the griffin. ''Now that's finished we are going to fulfil the last part of the judgement.'' The speaker says. While he's saying this, the two guards come towards her and grab her upper arms harshly and walk to a big hole in the ground. She tries to struggle but it doesn't help anything. The guards walk to the edge of the hole and hold her there. The animals follow, but they are weary of the guards. ''Well, I hope you'll learn a valuable lesson from this. We are going to monitor you and then decide what to do. Goodbye'' the speaker says. And when he said the last work, the guards threw her down the hole, her guardian animals following. The next thing she sees is only darkness…

A/N if you have questions, idea's for the story or you find a mistake? Please subscribe me, so I can do something about it!


End file.
